


The Protégé

by wheresthebeach



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Bayley, Boss N Hug, F/F, Gay of course, baysha, fire and desire, fuckboi vibes, mentioned dandy, rocky start for Sonya and Bayley, sonya wants to learn, top!Bayley, ultimate daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresthebeach/pseuds/wheresthebeach
Summary: “Pfft fuck love. I don’t believe in love.” Sonya retorts.“Yeah? I didn’t either and then I finally got a shot with this one and my opinion and attitude changed real quick.” She looks lovingly at Sasha.“What changed?” Sonya asks.“Well…” Bayley starts.
Relationships: Bayley/everyone (implied), Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose, sonya/everyone (implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	The Protégé

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! This is longest fic I’ve ever written so enjoy :)  
> The whole thing is basically a flashback into Bayley and Sasha’s relationship, I didn’t really know how to explain that in the summary or tags. Oops.  
> Follow me on tumblr @bayleyschild  
> All editing mistakes are my own because I’m terrible at proof reading and my eyes hate me. 
> 
> Also this is leaning way more AU when it comes to the timeline of how long they were in NXT and stuff like that. It’s just how it worked out in my brain

Sonya pulls up to the performance center prepared to start her quest. She’s been with WWE for about a week and a half and has had two or three girls come to her but she wants one in particular. She wants the NXT women’s champion, Sasha Banks. This girl is one of the most attractive people Sonya’s ever seen and she can’t wait to bed her. Sonya knows she’s hot and has had plenty of luck with girls and this should be no different. 

She’s never seen Sasha around anybody but Becky and Charlotte and she’s asked around and everyone confirmed that Sasha likes girls. They all heavily encouraged Sonya to go after Sasha. She planned to go through with her plan today. 

Unbeknownst to Sonya, the girls told her to go for Sasha because they wanted Sasha’s girlfriend, Bayley, for themselves. They hoped Sasha would leave Bayley for Sonya and they’d have a sad but also an angry hot Bayley to console.

•••

Sasha’s been super lonely at work since Bayley’s been out sick for two weeks but she comes back today so she’s coping. She’s backstage with Carmella, one of the four people she trusts to be around Bayley when she’s not around.

“So Bayley comes back today right?” Mella asks.

“Yeah she’s with the trainers right now getting that final checkup for clearance.” Sasha responds happily.

“Good. Glad she’s back, you’ve been a real moody bitch since she’s been gone.” Mella teases.

“Listen. Is it a crime to miss my girlfriend Mella?” Sasha shoots back. “You literally talk about Paige 24/7, why’s this any different?”

“Paige is on the main roster. I don’t get to see her that much. You on the other hand sleep in Bayley’s bed every night sis.” She says lightheartedly.

“So? I love her.” Sasha pouts.

“I know you do princess,” Mella pats her head and Sasha swats her hand away. “But I’m leaving, have to get my shoulder taped. If I see Bayley I’ll make sure to let her know how needy you are.” Mella says walking away.

“Don’t you dare Carmella!” Sasha shouts.

“LaLaLa. I can’t hear you.” Mella laughs.

“The nerve of that girl. I swear.” Sasha mumbles to herself. She takes out her phone and proceeds to look through her photos, specifically the album titles *my generous daddy*. 

•••

Sonya’s walking around the PC looking for Sasha so she can shoot her shot. She finally finds her talking to a blonde girl, Carmella is what she thinks her name is. She pulls out her phone and waits until said girl leaves so Sasha’s alone. After about five minutes Carmella finally leaves and Sonya’s ready to make her move. She puts on a cocky smile and walks right up to Sasha. 

“Sup girl. You look real good today.” Sonya says.

“Uhm thank you? Who are you?” Sasha asks.

“I’m the girl whose bed you’re gonna be in tonight.” The girl smirks.

“Excuse me?” The dyed redhead lets out offendly.

“C’mon babe you seem like the type to like those to take charge.” Sonya challenges.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me. I’m not interested anyway.” Sasha’s just annoyed at this point. 

“Why not? A girl like you wants to be controlled. We could have some real fun. You probably like it a little bit rough. I’ll have you scream-” Bayley comes out of nowhere and pins Sonya to the wall.

“The fuck did you just say to my girl?” She seethes.

“Whoa what the fuck.” Sonya says confused.

“Say that shit again. I. Dare. You. I’ll punch your teeth so far down your fucking throat.” Bayley threatens.

“I uh I-I didn’t know sh-she was your girl I’m sorry. I asked around about her and no one told me she was taken. Please don’t hurt me.” She quickly stammers. She has no business trying to fight this chick who is easily stronger than her. 

Bayley lets her go and takes a step back. “Okay kid, I’ll let you slide for now since nobody told you.”

“Thank you.” Sonya fixes her wrinkled collar.

“But don’t even think to try that again or you’re done for.” Bayley’s voice lowers.

“Yes ma’am.” Sonya gulps. 

“And next time a girl says she’s not interested, take the rejection like a big girl and walk away. Don’t be an ass it doesn’t make you cool.” Bayley says.

“Yeah. Sorry about that, I don’t know why I did that.” She sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did no one tell me she wasn’t single? I never would’ve gone after her if I knew.” 

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Sasha.” Bayley states. “They didn’t tell you because they all want us to break up so they can have a second chance at me again.”

“Again? What do you mean again?” Sonya asked shocked.

“Dude I’ve slept with every chick in this building minus Carmella. Some of them twice.” Bayley laughs. “Matter of fact here they all come now.” She points out. 

At some point Sasha disappeared to the bathroom for a few minutes after Bayley grabbed Sonya and all the girls flocked to Bayley instantly.

“Bayley you’re so hot.” One said.

“My room number is 342, meet me tonight.” Someone called out.

“We could have a lot of fun daddy.” Says another.

“Date me.” A fourth speaks.

Sonya’s mouth drops open in awe. “Dude. How do you have so many girls?”

“Correction. I have one girl, Sasha. All the other girls just want me real badly.” Bayley smirks.

Sasha came back right as that was said. “What was that honey?” She questions challengingly.

“Nothing sweetheart.” Bayley utters quickly while subtly shaking her head at Sonya. 

“Bro teach me your ways. I thought I had this all figured out but you’re a damn god. You’ve got girls calling you daddy in public.” Sonya says with disbelief and respect.

“Stick with me kid and you’ll have every girl begging at your feet. Respect them though. Don’t be a douche or I will kick your ass.” Bayley tells her. 

“Aye aye captain.” Sonya salutes. “Quick question, no disrespect, but you have all these girls and you settled down and became a one women chick. Why?” 

“Easy kid. The answer is love.” She wrapped her arm around Sasha’s smaller body. 

“Pfft fuck love. I don’t believe in love.” Sonya retorts. 

“Yeah? I didn’t either and then I finally got a shot with this one and my opinion and attitude changed real quick.” She looks lovingly at Sasha.

“What changed?” Sonya asks.

“Well…” Bayley starts. 

[FLASHBACK] 

Bayley’s in her third year at NXT and she’s bedded every girl, some more than once, except two of them. Carmella and Sasha Banks. She sees Carmella as a sister so she’s not trying to get with her but Sasha on the other hand, Sasha is the most beautiful girl she’s ever laid eyes on. There’s something about Sasha that makes Bayley feel different. The only problem is Sasha won’t give Bayley the time of day.

She’s tried to talk to Sasha, plenty of times, but every time she does a past conquest shows up and ruins her chance. She does notice when girls interrupt them Sasha scoffs and walks away but she always looks a little disappointed so maybe Bayley has a small chance. Bayley knows that her and Sasha are always the last two to leave the building at night so that’s when she plans to talk to the redhead next.

The next night Bayley is prepared to set her plan into motion. She’s waiting in the ring room of the PC waiting for Sasha to exit the gym. After about twenty minutes of waiting she finally comes out. 

“Hey Sasha, can I talk to you?” The brunette asks.

“What’s up Bayley?” Sasha breathes out a little tired from her workout.

“Do you wanna go out with me sometime?” Bayley questions confidently.

“Bayley. I don’t wanna sleep with you.” Sasha rolls her eyes and goes to walk away. 

“No. No. I don’t want that either.” She nervously blurts out.

“Excuse me?” The girl stops with an offended look.

“Wait! That’s-that didn’t come out right. Of course I would sleep with you. You’re easily the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and trust me I’ve seen a lot of girls. Both with clothes on and without so that’s saying a lot and I’m rambling and completely went off topic. Okay I should stop now.” Bayley rambles. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Sasha blushes.

“Oh hell yeah! I mean, yes absolutely.” Bayley cringes.

“Look, I know all about your reputation. You probably use the same lines on all the girls to get them to sleep with you.” Sasha tells her. 

“Actually I don’t need lines. Just a wink and a smirk and their clothes are already half off.” The taller girl smirks. 

“Goodbye Bayley.” She rolls her eyes again.

“Wait. Sasha please. I’m sorry. I really do wanna take you out like on a real date.” Bayley says.

“I don’t believe or trust you.” Sasha responds.

“Please just one chance. If you still dislike me when the date is over I’ll stop trying. Please.” Bayley begs.

“I don’t dislike you Bayley, I just don’t like your lifestyle. I will give you one! One chance if it’ll get you to stop playing around.” She states firmly. 

“For real? Awesome!” Bayley grins excitedly. “Are you free Saturday night at 6:30?” 

“Yes I’m free that night.” She answers.

“Sweet! This is great. Do you want me to pick you up or wanna just meet up there?” Bayley smiles.

“Text me the address and I’ll meet you there.” Sasha says.

“Okay cool cool.” Bayley sighs a little disappointed at the fact she can’t do a full proper date with picking Sasha up but she’ll manage. “Make sure you wear sneakers.” 

“You already know what we’re doing?” Sasha questions skeptically.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Bayley charms. They say their goodbyes and both go home for the night.

•••

Throughout the week Sasha kept a close eye on Bayley to see if she was really serious about this. She was still skeptical this was all a ploy to try and get her into bed. Sometimes when she would glance at Bayley she’d catch her already looking at her and Bayley would just flash that stupid smug smirk. It would make Sasha’s heart rate pick up a little. Not that Sasha would ever admit that out loud. Sasha was surprised to notice the only girls Bayley spoke to, after asking her out, were Carmella, Becky, and Charlotte. All girls Bayley won’t take to bed, or take to bed again in Charlotte and Becky’s case. That relaxed Sasha’s nerves a tiny bit.

Sasha has only told one person that she actually has a crush on Bayley. She hates that she can’t shake it knowing the girls past and present. Carmella only found out after she found Sasha upset one day after she found out Bayley slept with Billie and Peyton the previous night. After that Carmella had become one of her closest friends and the only one she told that they’re going on a date this weekend. 

“Hey Sash!” Mella calls out jogging to catchy up to her in the hallway. “How was your workout?”

“It was alright. Cardio day you know how that is.” She laughed.

“Yeah I feel you on that one. Are you tired or do you think you could help me out in the ring?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah sure Mella. I’d love to help.” Sasha smiled.

“Thank you. Bayley usually helps but she went home early. She said she had a big date this week that needed some last minute planning.” She teased. 

“Wow she’s actually mentioning it to people.” Sasha hummed.

“Are you kidding? She didn’t stop talking about it. Becky was ready to tape her mouth shut today. Must be someone pretty special.” She teased again.

“Shut up.” She blushed. “I’ll believe it when I see it. I still don’t trust her.” 

“That’s fair. Just don’t go into it closed minded girl. That wouldn’t be fair to her. And if she’s messing with you, I’ll kick her ass.” Carmella said seriously. 

“Thanks blondie. I knew I could count on you.” She playfully nudged her shoulder. “Okay enough date talk, let’s get your ass to the ring and work.” 

Sasha and Carmella work in the ring for about an hour. Sasha helping her create some new sequences for matches and working on her in-ring awareness. Once they were both tired they decided to call quits and head home for the day both saying they’ll talk to each other tomorrow. 

•••

Friday is the chill day at the PC. It’s the day where you work on your promos and develop your characters more. Sasha’s sitting in catering writing in her journal, when Bayley walks into the room. As soon as Bayley spots her she smiles and instantly walks over to her.

“Ah there you are.” She smiles.

“Here I am.” Sasha glances up at her.

“About our date tomorrow,” Bayley starts.

“Calling it off already? Knew you wouldn’t last this pretend game.” Sasha scoffs.

“Wha- what no. Absolutely not. That’s not at all what I was gonna say.” Bayley stumbles out.

“Oh.” Sasha’s cheeks flush.

“Yeah, well you said to text you the address but uh, I don’t have your number.” She rubs the back of her neck. 

“There’s a shock.” Sasha mumbles. “You could’ve just asked Mella for it.” 

“That’s cheap. I don’t take girls numbers without them giving it to me on their own accord.” Bayley says confidently. 

“That’s- That’s actually really cool of you Bayley.” Sasha smiles.

“Thank you. So can I have your number? My offer of picking you up still stands by the way.” She grins.

Sasha remembering Bayley hasn’t spoken to other girls and actually seems genuinely excited for the date decides to throw caution to the wind.

“You know what? I changed my mind. You can pick me up. And I’ll still give you my number in case anything changes.” The red haired girl smiles.

“Seriously? Great. Great.” Bayley hands Sasha her phone. Sasha hands the phone back after entering her contact information.

“Boss? Really Sash?” Bayley laughs.

“Of course. What else would it be?” She laughs as well. She catches Bayley giving her this beaming smile with softened eyes. Sasha looks away shyly. 

“So is there anything else I should know for tomorrow night?” She asks.

“Nope. Just the sneakers. I would recommend wearing-” she gets cut off.

“Hey Bay.” Dana Brooke cuts in flirtily and puts her hand on her bicep. Sasha shakes her head, same old same old. She’s getting ready to stand and leave when Bayley surprises her. 

“Hey Dana.” She removes her hand from her arm and never takes her eyes off Sasha. “Anyway I would recommend pants of some kind but they’re not a necessity.” Bayley states effectively ignoring Dana.

“Why would she need pants to sleep with you?” Dana furrows her eyebrows.

“Because I’m taking her on a date. Not to my bed.” Bayley let outs easily. 

“What? You’ve never taken me on a date.” Dana looks offended. 

“Yeah because you’re not Sasha.” Bayley rolls her eyes. Dana scoffs and walks away.

“Sorry about that.” Bayley apologizes quickly.

Sasha, heart swooning, smiles. “It’s okay Bayley. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She stands up and swiftly presses a soft kiss to Bayley’s cheek. Bayley's mouth dropped open. She walks away with a shy smile on her face, but if she glanced back she would’ve seen Bayley doing a stupid little happy dance in front of everyone, not a care about who saw. 

•••

It was only 3:30 in the afternoon but Bayley was getting extremely antsy for the date tonight. How could she not? She only had one chance at this. She’s called both locations to confirm everything was still good. She went out earlier this morning and cleaned her entire car. She vacuumed the inside and even got one of those tree air fresheners, that she planned to take out before picking up Sasha. This date has to go perfectly. She called Becky about twenty minutes ago to come over and help her relax. She also made sure to remind Sasha to dress casual. Her front door closing snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Finally! Dude what took you so long?” Bayley finds Becky searching her fridge. 

“Bro I live twenty minutes away and I had to get dressed. I didn’t take that long at all. Chill out.” Becky’s still looking through the fridge. 

“I can’t chill out. This night is important!” She exclaims. Becky puts her hands on Bayley’s shoulders.

“Alright. Calm down okay? Deep breath. Why don’t we go play some video games for a bit until you have to start getting ready.” The Irish girl suggests.

Bayley lets out a breath. “Okay yeah that sounds like a good idea. Thanks.”

The two girls played for about an hour and a half. The whole time Becky kept reassuring Bayley it would work out and be fine. Bayley told her the plans and asked if she had any suggestions.

“No, dude! That sounds perfect for Sasha. You really hit the nail on the head.” She tells her.

“I’m so nervous but the games helped a lot.” Bayley releases a shaky breath. 

“Great! Now let’s get you dressed and smelling good.” Becky smiles cheerfully.

They head into the bedroom to determine what outfit Bayley is going to wear. They go through plenty of clothes that Becky says no to because they’re too fancy for casual. Bayley pulled out a pair of slacks at one point. It took everything in Becky to not punch her.

“Wait! Keep those.” Becky yells out when Bayley has a pair of maroon jeans. Bayley pauses.

“Okay but what do I wear with them?” She asks.

“Where’s that short sleeve button down you bought last month?” Becky starts looking through the closet.

“The grey one with the white floral print?” She questions.

“Yes! That exact one. Ha! Got it. Go put this on right now.” She shoves the shirt into Bayley’s arms. She walks to the bathroom and after about five minutes she comes back out dressed.

“What do you think?” She stands there nervously.

“Uhm are you sure you wanna go on this date? Cause like I’ll send Charlotte a break up text right now and you can take me to bed for the night.” Becky thirsts.

“Becky be serious.” She laughs. “Damn I look that good?” She starts to develop some confidence in her voice.

“Fuck yeah. Shit I should’ve slept with you more than once. Knew that would come back to bite me in the ass.” She chuckles. 

“Alright alright. Top two buttons, open or closed?” She’s fixing the color of her shirt in the mirror.

“Let me see them unbuttoned.” Bayley turns to show her.

“Unbuttoned for sure. Wow.” Becky gulps. Bayley shakes her head smiling.

“I’m gonna pair it with some all white slip on vans and cuff the pants. How’s that sound?” She asks.

“Sounds extremely homo. Go for it.” Becky laughs. 

“Thanks Becks. I owe you one.” She grins.

“If the date goes to shit you can join me and Charlotte for the night.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Get outta here.” She rolls her eyes jokingly. “It’s almost six and I gotta head out soon.”

Becky leaves and Bayley spends five minutes hyping herself up. It’ll take her only fifteen minutes to get to Sasha’s and she’s got to stop at the florist to pick up the flowers she ordered. Bayley brushes her teeth an extra time as a precaution and then she sprayed her graphite cologne that every girl she’s ever been with loves. She grabbed her keys off the counter and headed off to the flower shop.

•••

It was 6:20 and Sasha was applying lipstick as a final touch. Carmella left a half hour after spending six hours at Sasha’s house picking out an outfit and doing hair and makeup. After tons of clothing changes they finally found the best one. Sasha was wearing olive green jeans with a white, form fitting wide strap, tank top with a black denim like jacket over it. She took Bayley’s advice to wear pants and she had on a simple pair of black and white AirMax 270’s. At 6:29 there was a knock on her door. She grabs her phone and purse and opens the door. 

To say Sasha was overwhelmed when the door opened would be an understatement. She knew Bayley was hot but this outfit really solidified that. She started thinking maybe she should say screw the date and let Bayley take her to bed regardless. No. Date time. The flowers in Bayley’s hand really surprised her as well. 

“Hi. Wow you look- you look incredibly beautiful and that doesn’t even do you justice.” Bayley smiles at her.

“Thank you.” Sasha replies. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Pssh this old thing?” Bayley jokes like it didn’t take her over an hour to get dressed. “Here I got you these.” She hands over the flowers.

“That’s sweet of you. How did you know I loved sunflowers?” Sasha grins sniffing the flowers. 

“Super lucky guess to be honest. I picked them because they match your personality and smile. Bright.” She charms. Sasha puts the flowers down on the table next to her door. 

“Thank you.” She blushed.

“Shall we get going then?” Bayley holds out her hand to Sasha down her porch steps. She didn’t need help because she wasn’t wearing heels but it’s the gesture that makes the butterflies in Sasha’s stomach stir a little more. 

“Yeah let’s go.” She takes Bayley’s hand and feels a spark of electricity. Sasha locks her front door and they walk to Bayley’s extremely clean car. 

“Did you clean this today?” She teased.

“No!” Bayley says a little too quickly. 

“Liar.” Sasha laughs. 

Bayley opens the car door. “Mi lady.” She says with a wave of her hand. Sasha gets in and Bayley closes the door for her and walks around to get in on the drivers side.

“You sure you didn’t clean it today?” Sasha giggles as she points to the brand new air freshener hanging on the mirror.

Bayley snatches it and throws it to the back seat. “Nope definitely did not.” Sasha laughs harder as she curses under breath at the fact she forgot to take it out. She supposed it was worth it to hear Sasha laugh though. 

“So what are we doing?” Sasha asks as she buckles in.

“It’s a surprise, beautiful.” Bayley beams buckling her own seat belt. 

“Oh c’mon tell me.” The red haired girl pouts. 

Bayley pats her knee. “Patience is a virtue my friend.” 

Bayley starts the car, checks her mirrors and heads off on the direction of their location. At one point Bayley’s hand found Sasha’s knee and Sasha kind of liked the feeling of it so she decided not to move it off of her. Content to let it rest until they arrived. 

•••

The entire car ride there the two of them talked about random topics like their favorite icecream flavor to their favorite matches. Just simple small date talk. They finally arrived at the place and Sasha was more intrigued than ever. 

“Bayley this looks like an empty warehouse.” Sasha points out. “Are you gonna murder me?”

“Dork. It’s not all about the looks. Wait till you see the inside.” Bayley gets out of the car and quickly makes her way to the passenger side door. Bayley opens the door for her and she gets out. The driver locks the car and guides Sasha to the building with a hand lightly on her lower back. They get to the front door and Bayley opens that as well. When Sasha walks in, her mouth dropped open. On the far left there’s a trampoline park, in the middle there’s a huge arcade center, and all the way to the right is a giant laser tag section. 

“Whoa. This is not what I expected. This place is awesome.” Sasha’s in awe. Bayley’s about to speak when an older lady walks up to them.

“Bayley, my sweetheart you’re here finally.” The woman cheers, giving Bayley a tight hug and squeezes her cheeks.

“Hi Wendy. What do you mean finally? I said seven, it’s right on the dot.” She hugs back. “Sasha, this is Wendy. She owns the place. Wendy, this is Sasha, my date.”

“It’s lovely to meet you darling. Bayley never stops talking about you. When she asked me to completely rent the place out for the night, for a date, I thought she was pulling my leg. She’s never expressed interest in dating, except when she spoke about you.” Sasha looks at Bayley with a raised eyebrow. Bayley blushes and adverts her eyes. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. This place is incredible. It all looks so fun.” She responds.

“Thank you dear. You are welcome here anytime. Even if she’s being an idiot as per usual just let me know okay?” Wendy tells Sasha. 

“Wendyyy.” Bayley whines. 

“Okay I’ll you two get to it. If you need anything, Bayley you know where to find me.” The woman says goodbye and takes off. 

“You talk about me huh?” She teases.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Bayley fires back with a smirk. 

Sasha, not expecting that clears her throat. “So how’d you find this place? Are you guys related somehow?” 

“No we’re not related. It’s part of a super secret club.” She says seriously. 

“Really?” Sasha looks at Bayley.

“Nope. I was on a run one day and I had to pee so I came in here.” Bayley laughs.

“Ugh you’re so annoying.” Sasha lightly shoves at Bayley’s shoulder. 

“Ouch my pride.” Bayley jokes.

“Shut up.” She smiles.

“Make me.” Bayley winks. 

“So what’s the plan Prince Charming?” Sasha rolls her eyes jokingly. 

“Right. So I thought we could play a half hour of laser tag, me vs you. Then we’ll play each other in some arcade games until about 8:15 because I have one more place I wanna take you.” She tells her smiling. 

“And the trampolines?” Sasha nods her head towards them.

“Well I figured neither of us would wanna get that sweaty and tired.” Bayley states. “We can save that for another time.” 

Sasha quickly turns her head towards Bayley. “What did you just say?” 

“I- I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that! I mean like we can come back. Or- or you, you could come back on your own or even bring someone else. Wendy loves meeting new people.” Sasha raises her eyebrow. “Honestly I didn’t mean that. God I’m screwing this up.” She stutters out.

“Gotcha.” Sasha jokes. “I knew what you meant.”

Bayley releases a breath. “Jesus. My heart rate spiked you jerk.” 

“It’s cute that you’re so nervous. Shows that you’re serious about this.” She grins 

“Of course I’m nervous. You’re so perfect and I only have one shot. I’m not gonna mess this up. I want this. Me and you.” She declares strongly. 

“Okay then relax alright? You’re not messing it up. You’re doing good so far. Now, let’s go play. I can’t wait to kick your ass in laser tag.” Sasha challenges.

“Oh you’re on.” The girl retorts.

The two of them make their way over to the laser tag section and start getting the vest on. They help each other strap it on and grab their guns. Bayley and Sasha agree on a best out of five series. Loser buys winner ice cream. They enter the arena and separate while waiting for the count down to say start. Since they’re the only ones here there are plenty of places to hide. Bayley wins the first one because she knows the area more and sniped Sasha from above. Sasha won the second round after learning the spaces more. Bayley won the third round out of luck and Sasha being oblivious to her surroundings. Sasha won the fourth round because she faked an ankle injury to lure Bayley out. 

“Oh come one! That’s so not fair.” Bayley exclaimed. 

“We didn’t specify any rules.” Sasha shrugs. She’ll do what she has to to win. 

“I assumed not faking injuries was implied.” Bayley tries.

“Oof maybe you shouldn’t assume.” Sasha kisses Bayley’s cheek. “Get ready to lose Bayls.” Sasha smiles.

“You won’t get me again Banks.” Bayley pulls Sasha into her arms. 

“We’ll see about that.” Sasha gazes into Bayley’s eyes. As they’re both leaning in, the buzzer signifying the countdown is about to start goes off. 

They both go in opposite directions and wait for the start sound. There’s a lot at stake here. Both of them dislike losing more than they enjoy winning. After ten minutes Sasha is getting nervous because she hasn’t heard any movement from her opponent whatsoever. She rounds the corner and catches Bayley’s white glowing shoe peeking out behind the wall. She smirks. 

“Damn it. Where is she?” She fakes as a decoy.

She walks slowly to the wall and quickly rounds it and points her gun and shoots at Bayley’s chest. ‘Winner!’ The gun goes off. 

“Ha Gotcha! I win.” She cheers.

“What- how did you know I was there?” Bayley demands.

“You wore all white shoes in black light.” Sasha claims.

“Oh. Right.” She lets out a defeated sigh. “Alright congrats. You won.”

“Of course I did. I am the Boss after all.” Sasha gloats. 

“Yeah yeah Boss. I’m gonna kick your ass in basketball though.” Bayley retorts. She’s upset about losing but seeing the happiness and smile on Sasha’s face makes it worth it. 

“We’ll see about that.” Sasha sticks her tongue out. 

Bayley easily beats her in arcade basketball. It’s clearly not Sasha’s sport and Bayley played for years in high school. They played multiple other games and the score came out even in the end. It was time to leave so they sought out Wendy and told her goodbye. 

“That was really fun Bayley. Thank you for all of it.” Sasha smiles gratefully. 

“Only the best for the best date. Now come on get your cute butt in the car. We’ve got one more place that I think you’ll love.” Bayley smiles back. 

“You think my butt’s cute?” She taunts.

“Who doesn’t?” Bayley fires back. 

They both let out a loud laugh and get into the car. This time when Bayley’s hand finds Sasha’s knee, Sasha grabs onto Bayley’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Bayley squeezes her hand lightly, never taking her eyes off the road. The drive in comfortable silence with the radio playing and smiles gracing their faces. Bayley’s thumb softly stroking the back of Sasha’s hand.

•••

After a ten minute drive they arrive at a place Sasha recognizes.

“Why are we going to the animal shelter? Aren’t they closed at this time?” She curiously looks at the building. 

“Technically, but I volunteered us to help take care of the animals by feeding them and taking them out before they settle down for the night and the workers go home.” Bayley says.

“You can do that?” Sasha looks excited.

“Yeah. I had to pull a few strings but I know how much you love dogs so I thought this was a good idea.” She pushes her hair out of her face. 

“Are you kidding? This is a fantastic idea! What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Sasha doesn’t wait for Bayley to open the door this time, buzzing with happiness.

Once they get inside a man in his forties approaches. 

“Ah Bayley you’ve arrived a little early, good. Here’s a list of the animals you’re in charge of for the night with a little information about them. Thank you for helping out.” He hands over the list and walks off. 

“You ready? We have six dogs to walk and feed and four cats to just feed. We can walk the dogs in pairs they’re all good with each other. We just have to wash our hands in between handling animals, or at least sanitize.” Bayley reads off. 

“Where do we start first?” Sasha’s almost vibrating in excitement. 

“Well, usually it’s best to feed the dogs fifteen minutes before taking them out. That way their food can digest a little bit. So we can meet and feed them first and then go feed the cats and finish back up with taking the dogs out to use the bathroom. Sound good?” She rattles off. 

“Sounds amazing. Let's get to it.” Sasha grabs Bayley’s hand and drags her to the sink. They take turns washing their hands then go through the doors where the dogs are kept. 

“So which dogs do we have?” Sasha grabs six bowls from the table nearby.

“First on the list is Ashton. He’s a blue merle Australian Shepherd.” Bayley takes hold of the five empty bows while Sasha fills one.

They make their way around the kennels feeding each dog and making small talk with the few other volunteers. They feed a tan pitbull named Daisy, a blue heeler named Max, a black lab named Duke, a husky named Elsa, and a chunky English Bulldog named Thor. 

“Awe look at him. Chonky.” Sasha squeals, leaning down to pet him. 

“For him it says to feed him a lesser amount because he is on a diet.” Bayley reads.

“Aw it’s okay buddy you’re perfect. Nothing wrong with some extra weight huh. No. No there’s not.” Sasha uses that high pet voice.

“God you’re so adorable.” Bayley whispers admiring her. Sasha heard her though.

“Thank you. Now let’s let this big boy eat. I wanna go play with some kitties.” Sasha says standing up. Bayley smirks and goes to make a joke.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sasha catches her.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” She winks.

They rewash their hands and go into the cat section of the shelter. 

“So the four cats we have are a three year old named Jazz, a ten year old named Storm, and two sibling kittens named Simba and Nala.” Sasha lists.

“Of course they’re named after The Lion King.” The brown haired girl chuckled. 

“What’s wrong with The Lion King?” Sasha quips.

“Did I say there was something wrong?” Bayley challenges back. They both lock eyes for a few seconds before they break into laughter. 

“Let’s go in age order so we’ll start with the twins.” Bayley suggests.

“Sounds good to me.” Sasha agrees.

They grab the cat food and feed the two kittens. They were both extremely playful, as most kittens are. After spending a few minutes with the Terror Twins, as Sasha nicknamed them, they moved onto Jazz. Jazz was playful but a little less flamboyant about it. It took her a little time to warm up to them but once she did she was happy to play and socialize. They were done with Jazz and went to where Storm was. 

“The paper says Storm has been here basically his whole life after being abandoned and because of that he doesn’t really interact with people not wanting to get his hopes up so don’t take it personally.” Sasha explains sadly. 

“Well the poor guy is ten years old and because some asshole decided to leave him he’s been in a cage his whole life. I wouldn’t get my hopes up either.” Bayley sympathizes. 

Sasha gets to the cage first. Storm is an average sized all gray cat and Sasha’s heart almost breaks when she first sees him. He’s huddled in the corner just staring at the cage wall. He’s not even attempting to look at her and the toys he has in there with him look untouched but his blanket looks worn like he doesn’t move from that spot. He also ate a very small amount of food from the previous night, looks like just enough so he doesn’t starve but not enough to fill him. Bayley gets there a couple seconds after her and frowns at how sad and lonely he looks. 

“Damn. He’s really had a rough life.” The girl observes.

“I’m gonna see if he’ll play a little bit.” Sasha opens the cage and grabs the tiny mouse toy and moves it around in front of him. He turns his head and looks at Sasha but doesn’t move to interact with her. 

“I thought it was worth a shot. I guess he really has given up hope.” Sasha sighs sadly.

“This sucks. People are cruel. It’s even worse that he’s an older cat because most people don’t adopt older animals. They all want the young and playful ones.” Bayley places the food down in the cage and leaves her hand in the opening of the kennel door.

While talking to Sasha about how disappointing it is that people don’t think about the senior animals never finding good homes, and unfortunately passing away with nobody to love, they hear a quiet ‘meow’ both just assuming it was one of the many other cats around them until Bayley feels something soft touch her hand. She quickly turns her head. 

“Sash.” She points out. They both watch in amazement as the old cat is rubbing his head and face against Bayley’s hand. 

“You know cats rub their faces on things, as to mark them right?” Sasha whispers.

“Uh huh.” Bayley’s still in shock. Sasha reaches her hand into the space slowly to try and pet the cat but he backs off into the corner again. 

“Alright. I know it said not to take it personal but that stung a bit.” She pouts.

“I’m gonna try and play with him. See if it was just a one time thing cause my hand was resting there.” She reaches her hand back in and gasps lightly when the gray cat paws gently at her hand in each place she moves it to.

“Oh my god.” They both let out when Storm starts purring and rolls onto his side letting Bayley rub his stomach, a sign of trust.

“I think he likes you Bay.” Storm meows right as that was said. 

“I think he agrees.” Sasha giggles. She notices Bayley hasn’t really said anything, still petting him. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m good. I’m just thinking of everything I need to purchase when owning a cat.” She announces softly. She takes a risk and reaches in fully to pick Storm up. He complies and curls into Bayley’s arms still purring. 

“For real? You’re gonna adopt a cat?” Sasha confirms. “Do you even know how to take care of one?” 

“Not a clue. But there’s no way I can just leave him here Sasha.” She’s looking down at the cat. “He’s old, I don’t know how long cats live but no animal deserves to die in a cage. I don’t care if he doesn't survive the next couple of months, at least he’ll die knowing he was cared for. Also it kinda feels like he chose me, you know?” 

“You mean like fate?” She questions.

“Exactly.” Bayley nods. “We read the paper that says he doesn’t interact with anyone and then he lets me pet and hold him? That’s not just random. He didn’t let you do it. No offense.” 

“None taken.” Sasha brushes it off. “So what do we do?” 

“Can you go get the guy that we first met when we arrived? His name is Andrew. Tell him I want adoption papers please.” Bayley requests. Sasha nods and goes to find the man while Bayley stays and holds the cat. 

“You’re gonna have a good life now buddy. I promise. No more cages. You’ll have free reign of my whole apartment. Please avoid scratching my furniture if you can.” Storm meows again and Bayley chuckles. “Was that a no?” 

“Wow.” In walks Andrew with the papers and Sasha in tow. “How the hell were you able to coax him into this?” 

“I didn’t really do anything. He came to me.” Bayley smiles. 

“Completely avoided me though.” Sasha jokes.

“Oh he always avoids me as well.” Andrew jokes back.

“I wanna adopt him Andrew.” She states seriously. “Like now. What do I need to do?” 

“Fill out these papers. Unfortunately you can’t take him home tonight because we’re closed and have to put the forms through our system, but you’ll be able to pick him up tomorrow morning at ten.” He tells her. 

“Damn. I really didn’t wanna leave him.” She sighs disappointedly. 

“Hey think of how excited he’ll be when you come to get him tomorrow though.” Sasha encourages.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Bayley kisses Storm on the head and puts him down in the kennel. She takes the papers from Andrew and fills them out as quickly as she could.

“Great! I’ll put a note on these and they’ll be processed first thing in the morning.” He promised her, collecting the necessary papers. 

“Oh shoot. We still have to walk the dogs!” Sasha remembers.

“Crap. Sorry Andrew, I got so caught up.” Bayley apologizes.

“Don’t even worry about it. If you two could just walk Thor and Ashton, because they both need the same amount of exercise, that would be great. I’ll handle the others.” He waves them off. 

“No, we volunteered. It wouldn’t be fair of us to just cut our work and put it on others like that.” The taller girl protests.

“It’s fine. Honest. You’re giving this shelter the biggest gift by finally giving Storm a permanent home. Everyone will appreciate that way more.” He insists.

“Are you sure?” Sasha asks one more time. 

“Positive.” Andrew reassures.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Bayley turns to her newly owned cat. “I promise I’ll be back for you first thing in the morning okay? I’m coming back buddy.” Storm meows again like he understood her. 

“Okay go walk those dogs and head out of the night you two.” He speaks sternly. 

They go back to where the dogs are and wash their hands. Bayley grabs two leashes off the wall and hooks them to the dog's collars.

“You want Thor or Ashton?” Bayley turns to Sasha.

“I want Mr. Chonk.” Sasha reaches for the leash attached to Thor. Bayley smiles and hands it over to her. 

Once they were outside on the dog path lit up by large light posts Bayley offers her hand out for Sasha to hold on to and she does, interlocking their fingers and swinging their hands back and forth. 

“This was a really nice date Bayley. I didn’t think you were going to take this seriously. I was wary since you asked.” Sasha confesses. 

“I like you Sasha. Like really like you. I always have ever since I first saw you at the PC.” Bayley glances at her. “It was just I never had the confidence or courage and then once I did I already developed the player reputation and figured I missed my window.” 

“I’ll admit, I liked you too, still do, but I only accepted so you’d stop trying and it wouldn’t hurt me anymore, but I’m so grateful you’re not just trying to sleep with me.” Sasha claims. 

“Yeah about that.” Bayley starts. “This was all a part of that plan. Sorry.” 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sasha laughs when she sees the teasing smile on Bayley’s face. 

“But seriously, thank you for giving me this chance Sasha. All I want to do is make you happy.” Bayley kisses the bank of her hand delicately.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sasha grins at her. 

“Oh it will be.” Bayley winks.

“You just can’t help yourself can you?” Sasha shakes her head amusedly. 

“Guess not.” Bayley agrees.

They continue walking the dogs while chatting about random topics and the dogs themselves. After twenty minutes and two tired out dogs, they bring the dogs back inside to put them up for the night. They double check that they’re not needed anymore and Bayley goes back to Storm to say goodnight one last time. They bid goodbye to everyone and go outside to the car. 

Bayley walks to Sasha’s side of the car and grabs onto the door to pull it open. Sasha’s hand shoots out quickly to stop her before she can.

“Wait.” She mumbles.

“What’s up?” Bayley looks confused. “You alright?” 

Sasha doesn’t speak. She instead steps forward and grabs the collar of Bayley’s shirt, standing on her toes, quickly pulling their lips together. Bayley’s stunned for like two seconds until it registers that Sasha is actually kissing her and her hands grab onto Sasha’s waist pulling her closer and kissing back. Once air is needed they both pull away slowly keeping their foreheads together. 

“Wow. I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you open your door tonight.” Bayley says breathlessly.

“Why didn’t you?” Sasha asks, her hands coming to wrap around Bayley’s neck.

“I wanted to respect your boundaries and not make you uncomfortable.” Bayley tells her. Sasha kisses her again but it was more of a peck this time. 

“This is really nice. We should do this more often.” Bayley proposes as she kisses her again. “Like all the time. I’m talking 24/7. Maybe even 25/8, I’m sure we could figure it out.” She kisses her again. 

“You ruined it. Annoying.” Sasha laughs, pushing Bayley’s head back jokingly.

“Damn.” Bayley smiles. Nothing could kill her mood right now. 

“Is it bad I kind of don’t wanna go home yet?” Sasha confesses.

“How about we get that ice cream I owe you for winning *cough* cheating *cough* at laser tag?” Bayley suggests laughing.

“I’m down for that. Who doesn’t love free ice cream with a side of sweet sweet victory?” Sasha agrees. “By the way I didn’t cheat, just used my advantages and resources.” 

“Sure Banks, if that’s what you gotta tell yourself.” Bayley opens the door for her again. Sasha gets in and before Bayley shuts the door she leans in and kisses her one more time. 

“Had to.” Bayley snickers.

“Gross. That’s gay. Get in the car.” Sasha pretends to be serious. 

Bayley lets out a loud cackle and gets into the car on her side and starts the drive to the local outdoor ice cream place. They held hands and were acting like giddy teenagers on their first date ever in the short car ride there. Also in true Bayley and Sasha competitive fashion, they argued top five ice cream flavors ever. Both of them were determined to change the others opinion thus gaining victory in some strange way.

•••

They agreed to let the other pick out the flavor they were going to eat. Sasha ended up with mint chocolate chip and Bayley had black cherry. Bayley’s sitting on the table with her feet on the bench and Sasha’s straddling the bench with her arm rest over Bayley’s leg.

“Maybe mint chocolate chip deserves a few rights.” Sasha admits eating her ice cream.

“Black cherry is delicious. I’m sorry for doubting. You have good taste.” Bayley expresses.

“I don’t know about that. I did agree to a date with you.” The smaller girl banters. 

“Oof. There goes my ego.” Bayley clutches at her heart. “I take it back, this flavor is gross.”

“Well then I’ll take it.” Sasha reaches for her ice cream.

“Now wait a minute. I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna finish it. Just that it was gross.” Bayley pulls it out of Sasha’s reach.

“That’s what I thought.” Sasha mocks. Bayley leans down and kisses Sasha on the top of her head. 

“I can’t believe you adopted a cat.” Sasha laughs. 

“Me either. I’m a dog person.” Bayley shrugs. “Actually can you help me look at some things online to order?” 

“Yeah sure. Come down here.” She pats the bench.

Bayley hops down and opens the notes app to list what she needs. They use Sasha’s phone to do some research on cats. Bayley doesn’t worry about food or a litter box because she already plans to pick that up at the store tomorrow morning before picking up Storm from the shelter. After making a thorough list of toys, scratching posts, and treats they go back to their melting ice cream. 

“Mmm. I love frozen soup.” Sasha ribs. She ends up getting a little on her face and Bayley finds the perfect opportunity to take a photo. 

“Hey not fair.” Sasha complains. Bayley, to make her smile, swipes some of her own melted treat on her nose.

“How’s that?” She asks.

“Perfect.” Sasha snaps a photo of her happily. “Now wipe that shit off your face and take a selfie with me.”

“Aye aye captain.” Bayley smirks.

The two of them take multiple photos on each phone. Some, where they’re acting super serious and others where they have the goofiest faces and biggest smiles. They each have their own favorite though. Bayley’s favorite was the one where she was kissing Sasha’s cheek and Sasha had the widest smile with her eyes closed. Sasha’s favorite contained her doing a fake mad face and instead of looking at the phone, Bayley was looking at her with a soft smile and eyes pouring out adoration. 

“Alright come on it’s getting late. Let’s get you home.” Bayley stands you and reaches her hands down to help Sasha up.

“Boo. Lame.” Sasha stands up as well.

“Oh stop. Some of us have responsibilities now. Like I have a child.” Bayley giggles wrapping her arm around Sasha’s shoulders. 

“Can’t relate.” Sasha places her arm around her waist leaning into her. 

“You will one day, young one.” She jests. Sasha throws her head back laughing. They walk back to the car, get in, and Bayley drives them back to Sasha's rental house. The car pulls into the driveway and Bayley turns it off. 

“We’ve arrived, your majesty.” Bayley sings. She gets out and opens the door for the last time tonight. Sasha gets out and Bayley walks her to her door. 

“This was easily the best date I’ve ever been on in my entire life.” Sasha grabs a hold of Bayley’s hand. 

“Good. I’m glad. Wait till the next one. It’ll be even better.” Bayley smiles.

“The next one? I don’t remember you asking nor me agreeing to a second date.” Sasha teases. 

“It’s implied. I totally did this to ruin any other dates from any other person that’s not me.” She grins cheekily.

“Well you’re in luck. I’m not looking to date other people.” Sasha tells her. 

“Fantastic. Me neither.” Bayley pulls her close and leans down to kiss her again. Sasha smiles into the kiss.

“Good night Bay.” Sasha pulls back.

“Good night Sash.” She kisses her one more time. 

“Text me when you make it home.” Sasha demands.

“You got it Boss.” Bayley waits for Sasha to get inside and then she goes to her car and makes her short drive back home, her face muscles only being able to form a smile. She gets home and flops on her couch and lets out a big breath. 

“Wow.” She says to herself. She shoots Sasha a text letting her know she’s home and says goodnight for the final time. 

Both in their separate homes, shower and change into pajamas. They both lay in their beds rethinking their night over and fall asleep, with smiles gracing their faces, excited to see each other again on Monday at work. 

•••

Monday morning comes and Sasha’s not having a good day at all. Everything that could go wrong, has. First her alarm didn’t go off so she was late, then she ran out of coffee, and to top it all off her car wouldn’t start so she had to Uber to work. She’s lucky she had seeing Bayley to look forward to. They texted constantly yesterday with Bayley sending updates of Storm adjusting to his new home. He seemed to love it and Sasha can’t wait to see him again hoping he’ll warm up to her now. 

She texted Bayley this morning that she would be late so she didn’t worry about her not being there. Bayley sent a photo of her with a thumbs up in response. 

Sasha finally arrives at the PC and all she needs right now is a hug and a strong cup of coffee. The easiest place to find both of those things is catering. When she gets to catering she suddenly wishes she stayed home. 

She stops in her tracks when she sees Eva Marie standing really close to Bayley and holding her hand. Bayley sees Sasha and freezes. Sasha shakes her head as tears well up in her eyes. As if this day couldn't get any worse. She quickly storms off in the other direction. 

“Sasha!” She faintly hears Bayley call out but she doesn’t care. The tears start to fall when she remembers she has no car and she can’t leave. 

She finds a secluded empty corner and wraps her arms around herself and cries. Soon after, another set of arms wrap around her as well. 

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Carmella soothes.

“She- how could she Mella?” Sasha cries. “Why would she play me like that?” 

“I don’t know sweetie. Maybe it wasn’t what it looked like.” Carmella rubs her back. 

“It sure as hell looked like the normal Bayley.” She sniffles. Just then Bayley comes jogging around the corner.

“Sasha.” She says.

“Get the hell away from me.” She pulls away from the blonde girl. 

“Please just let me explain.” She begs. 

“There’s nothing to explain! I saw Bayley. I saw you! Clear as day.” Sasha seethes.

“No! It wasn’t like that I-” she gets cut off. 

“I said go away!” Sasha yells as she shoves her back. Bayley doesn’t try to defend herself. 

“Sasha stop.” Bayley tries but doesn’t want to put her hands on Sasha. 

“I think it’s best if you go Bayley.” Carmella steps in. 

“Mella come on.” Bayley pleads. “You know I wouldn’t do this.”

“Do I?” Carmella snaps caught up in emotion. She has her arms wrapped around Sasha again. 

“You don’t mean that.” Bayley chokes out. 

“Just go Bayley. I’ll deal with you later.” She has a disappointed look in her eyes.

“I- okay.” Bayley relents. She hesitates, her eyes locked onto Sasha’s. She finally walks away defeated when Sasha adverts her eyes. 

Once Bayley is gone Sasha turns and sobs into Carmella’s shoulder. Carmella doesn’t really know what to say so she continues to rub Sasha’s back, in calming circles, assuring her it would be okay. 

An hour later Sasha’s sitting in catering by herself because everyone else is either in the rings or training in the gym. She’s poking around at her food when someone sits in the chair next to her. Sasha looks up.

“What do you want, Liv?” Sasha rolls her eyes. 

Liv fucking Morgan. Of course. The one person Bayley has slept with more than everyone combined. It just had to be her. Great. 

“I wanted to ask if you’re okay.” Liv voices. 

“Do I look like I’m okay?” Sasha snides.

“Not at all but I needed to talk to you.” Liv looks at her.

“About what? Here to rub it in that Bayley’s a dick?” She sighs.

“Not exactly. I wanted to show you something.” Liv pulls out her phone. 

“If these are photos of you and her together I think I’ll pass.” She pushes.

“It’s not. I promise. Just take a look.” She opens up a video. Right away Sasha can see what it’s supposed to be.

“I don’t wanna see this again Liv. Once was enough.” She goes to leave. 

Liv’s hand shoots out to stop her. “Sasha hold on. You came in at the end. You really need to watch. Please.”

Sasha relents and presses play. She watches as Eva walks in and walks right to Bayley. She presses pause.

“Why were you recording from the jump?” She’s curious.

“I overheard her talking earlier and I know what you’re like. You need concrete solid proof so.” Liv presses play again. 

Sasha watches as Eva wraps her arms around Bayley. Bayley quickly turns and backs away from her. 

“Please don’t touch me.” She watches Bayley say.

“Oh come on. You like it when I touch you.” Eva says, stepping closer.

“Not anymore. I’m taken.” Bayley affirms. Sasha smiles at that. 

“By who? That bitch Sasha?” Eva scoffs. 

“Don’t call her a bitch.” Bayley defends and steps back again. 

“Come on daddy, you know she can’t make you feel as good as I do.” Eva steps closer once again and puts her hand on Bayley’s shoulder. Bayley grabs her hand to take it off of her and that’s when Sasha walks in. If you watch closely you can see Bayley try to let go of Eva’s hand but the girl tightens her grip and smirks. 

Watching the video and seeing the whole story Sasha’s starting to feel a bit guilty. She sees herself take off and hears when Bayley calls out her name. She watches as Carmella shoots up after her and watches as Bayley rips her grip from Eva.

“What the hell is your problem?” She shouts.

“Don’t even worry about her baby.” Eva purrs.

“I’m not your baby. Stay the fuck away from me!” Bayley screams and Sasha gasps when Bayley pushes her to the floor, never seeing her lose her cool like that. The video ends with Bayley running out of the room. 

“You got unlucky and walked in at the worst time.” Liv confirms. “The reaction was totally valid though. I would’ve slapped a bitch.” 

“Yeah with how my morning went that makes sense.” She scoffs. “My car broke down.” 

“Ahh. I know someone who can fix it for free if you want. I can set it up.” She suggests. 

“Wow. That’d be great Liv.” She smiles. “But wait why are you helping me? And why’d you show me this video? Don’t you want Bayley to yourself? You’ve slept together a lot.”

“Yeah we have. She’s real good at it.” Liv jokes. “But that’s not the type of person I am. Also my relationship with Bayley is more in depth than hookups.” 

“Oh?” Sasha frowns.

“I didn’t mean like that. It’d be better if Bayley explained it.” Liv quickly states. “Speaking of, you should go to her. She was really moody earlier and it’s annoying so go fix it.”

“I will. Thanks Liv. For all of it. Truly.” She hugs her and takes off to the gym where she knows Bayley is. 

Before she walks in she takes a deep breath. She walks in and all eyes shoot to her, except Bayley’s who’s hitting the punching bag. She walks over to Bayley confidently and grabs onto her wrist to stop the next punch. Bayley rips her headphones out. 

“I told you to stop fucking touch- Sasha.” Bayley collects herself. “I’m-”

Sasha grabs her face and kisses her hard. Not caring about a single person watching. Bayley kisses back just as hard, not knowing if this is the last time she’ll ever be able to. She pulls away. 

“Sasha. I’m sorry. She just-”

“I know. I saw the whole thing.” Sasha cuts her off again.

“But how? You weren’t around.” Bayley’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Thank Liv. She recorded the whole thing knowing I’d need proof.” Sasha says. Bayley’s eyes dart around until they find Liv and she sprints to her and scoops her into a tight hug. 

Sasha watches and counts in her head, not enjoying how long this hug is lasting but she’ll keep that to herself for now. Bayley comes back. 

“Why don’t we go back to your apartment and fully talk about everything?” Sasha puts out. 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea.” They grab their stuff, leave and go to Bayley’s.

“What’s your relationship with Liv?” Is the first thing Sasha says when they sit down on the couch. 

Bayley sighs. “Liv is my… I don’t know what to call her exactly but she’s the person I always went to when I needed something. We both kind of used each other in a healthy way, if that makes sense. Like do you remember when I slept with Billie and Peyton?”

“Unfortunately.” Sasha mumbles. 

“Well Mella let it slip that it hurt you and that was when I officially thought I ruined every possible chance I could’ve had with you. And I wouldn’t have blamed you for it. But one drunk hookup and you were no longer an option. I went to Liv’s that night and people assumed we slept together, and we let them, but I actually just cried in her arms all night and she held me the whole time trying to tell me it was going to be okay.” Bayley bites her lip. 

“So you guys aren’t a thing?” Sasha plays with her fingernails. 

“Nope. We still slept together but those were times when Liv really needed to get her emotions out.” Bayley tells her honestly. “It was never like relationship serious. Actually the animal shelter part of our date was completely her idea.” 

“Really? Damn I owe that girl a lot.” Sasha smiles.

“I promise I want you Sasha. Nobody else, just you.” Bayley affirms. 

“I want you too. For as long as you want.” Sasha replies. 

“I’m thinking forever.” Bayley states. Sasha blushes and wraps her arms around Bayley’s torso.

“Sounds like a plan babe.” She whispers. 

[END FLASHBACK] 

“...and we’ve been together ever since.” Bayley finishes.

“I love our story.” Sasha smiles wrapped up in Bayley’s arms. 

“That’s a really nice story guys. I’m glad it worked out for you. It’s still fuck love for me though.” Sonya smirks. 

“That’s fine bro. But here’s your first tip/rule. If they’re dating someone who works here, it’s a no go. Don’t bring that drama here save yourself the headache.” Bayley leaves no time for argument. “If they don’t work here then that’s not your problem or business.” 

“Aye alright I got you.” They do a bro handshake.

“Ugh you act like men. Gross.” Sasha groans.

“You love me though.” Bayley sticks her tongue out at her. 

“Yeah I don’t know why though.” Sasha shakes her head at her foolishness. 

“Also I’m telling you this once and only once. Do not fuck over Liv. I don’t care if you sleep with her or whatever but if I find out you disrespected her in any way? I will come after you. Respect all the women but especially her. Got it?” Bayley warns.

“Got it. Hey do you still have the cat with you?” Sonya asks to shift the mood a bit.

“Yeah he’s thirteen now and likes me. We also have two small dogs. Flex and Ryu.” Sasha smiles. 

“That’s cool. Hey i’ll catch y’all later.” Sonya’s eyes drift to a fit brunette walking around. She leaves them and goes off after her.

“Eck. We didn’t need another you running around.” Sasha pokes fun.

“Hey look on the bright side. If I teach her my tricks, they’ll flock to her more and leave me alone.” Bayley points out. 

“Sonya totally just became my new favorite person.” Sasha cheers. Bayley picks Sasha up and spins her around laughing.

“She’ll be tamed eventually. They always are.” Bayley puts her down. 

“That’ll be a sight to see. She’s really bold. Girl has guts.” Sasha thinks of their interaction a little bit ago. 

“True. Come on let’s go. I’m finally cleared for action again and I’m itching to get a few bumps in.” The couple attach hands and go to the rings, happy with how their lives are turning out with each other each step of the way. 

•••

A couple of months after Sonya arrived she was officially deemed the new Bayley or Bayley 2.0. Just being associated with her helped her reputation and the girls came running. She was living the best life she could. She had tons of girls in her bed each week. It was all amazing and everything she could ask for. She was totally right in her decision to disregard love. This was so much better. 

One random Wednesday morning a gorgeous built blonde walks through the building doors. She’s the new talent signee, Mandy Sonya thinks. She catches Sonya’s eye and smiles at her from across the room. Sonya smiles back and waves.

Sonya’s stomach flips.

“Oh fuck.” Sonya whispers. She’s in trouble. 

Bayley sees it happen from a distance. “They always get tamed. Never fails.” 

Girl fucks around. Girl meets match. Girl falls hard. 

The cycle continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my baby. It took me a long time and a lot of work. I hope you all really enjoyed it. Even if you didn’t comment anyway, I’ll take any form of feedback! 
> 
> Shout out to my group chat friends who encouraged my through this whole process. Love y’all! 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
